marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcade (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Arcade | Aliases = Mr. A | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Independent assassin-for-hire, whose associations are commonly with those he is hired to kill, lackeys include Miss Locke, White Rabbit and Mister Chambers. | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Murderworld | Quotation = I promise... I've given up games of murder. I'm done with death traps. Okay... maybe a tiny little death trap. | Speaker = Arcade | QuoteSource = Fantastic Four Vol 1 580 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin, Playboy | Education = High school graduate, apparently self taught in robotics, electronics, engineering and other technical fields | Origin = Inheriting a vast amount of wealth, Arcade soon became bored and turned to crime in order to amuse himself. | PlaceOfBirth = Beverly Hills, California | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = Marvel Team-Up #65 | HistoryText = Arcade gave differing accounts of his past life, and as yet there is no evidence to substantiate any of those accounts. Apparently Arcade told falsehoods about his past to mislead and confuse his opponents for his own amusement. One of Arcade's accounts stated that he was the spoiled son of a millionaire living in Beverley Hills, California, and killed his own father to acquire his vast sums of money. In killing his father, Arcade discovered that he had a talent and liking for murder. He therefore became an assassin, but was soon bored with killing by ordinary means, and used his great wealth to construct hidden complexes of high-tech death traps designed in the manner of an amusement park.''Uncanny X-Men'' #148 Arcade killed victims by trapping them within his "Murderworld" for whomever would pay the millions he charged. To Arcade, the game itself was more important than the expense or even the winning. Arcade was also contracted to kill various super heroes, from common foes like Spider-Man and the X-Men, to other targets like Puck and Northstar of Alpha Flight, and Ghost Rider, but these attempts always resulted in failure. Occasionally, Arcade held personal grudges against heroes, trying to kill them for free, such as Captain Britain. Arcade killed his long-time assistant Miss Locke and mutilated his own face during a plot to frame Wolverine in a complex "Jack the Ripper"-like series of murders. His plot was defeated by Wolverine, Gambit, and his former ally Mastermind (Martinique Jason), the daughter of Mastermind, who left Arcade in a state of delusion. At some point, Arcade recovered, and returned to his usual modus operandi, capturing heroes such as Spider-Man and the Black Cat but escaping capture. Arcade and White Rabbit attempted to kill Wolverine and the Black Cat but failed.In the Claws miniseries he appeared to have a relationship with White Rabbit but they broke up.by the end of Claws #3 Recently, he created a new Murderworld, where he battled the New Avengers, but failed. Avengers Arena Inspired by children's novels, Arcade kidnapped sixteen teenage superheroes: the Avengers Academy's Hazmat, Mettle, X-23, Reptil (Humberto Lopez) and Juston Seyfert, the Runaways' Nico Minoru and Chase Stein, Kid Briton, Ryker, Anachronism, Nara, Apex, Bloodstone, Red Raven, Cammi and Darkhawk. He put them on a deserted island, his new Murderworld, telling them that they would be trapped there for a month and would have to kill each other to survive. This, of course, caused the heroes to attack him. However, Arcade displayed an incredible new range of superpowers to defeat them. He told them to chose the 'weak link' of the group, and that he'd kill them first. Hazmat continued attacking him, so Arcade chose her for the group. Mettle offered himself in her place, and Arcade complied, blowing him to pieces before leaving. | Powers = Arcade appears to have gained a multitude of powers. | Abilities = Although he has no superhuman powers, Arcade has a genius level I.Q. and a natural aptitude for mechanics, architecture and applied technology. A brilliant and self-taught designer, Arcade applies his talents to the construction of mobile amusement park-like deathtraps. He calls his entire complex of specially designed traps Murderworld. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe was used as a reference. | Trivia = | Marvel = Arcade | Links = }} hu:Arisztid Category:Millionaires Category:Captain Britain Villains Category:X-Men Villains